Payment transactions typically involve the provision of transaction information from a consumer or payer device to a payee device. For example, a purchase transaction at a point of sale (“POS”) typically involves the provision of payment information from a consumer payment device to a merchant terminal. Increasingly, mobile devices and other contactless payment devices are being employed in conjunction with payment transactions. Typically, a contactless payment device includes near field communication (“NFC”) functionality that facilitates the communication of data from the payment device to a recipient NFC reader device. In accordance with existing International Standards Organization (“ISO”) standards, contactless payment devices typically utilize a card emulation mode to communicate data to a reader. In other words, the contactless payment device operates as a passive device that is invoked and read by a reader.
More recently, secure elements or secure chips have been incorporated into mobile devices in order to facilitate secure containment of payment credentials. A secure element is typically separate from other mobile device chips, such as a chip that provides NFC functionality. Additionally, it is possible that certain entities, such as mobile device manufacturers, mobile device carriers, secure element owners, and/or mobile device operating system vendors, will restrict access to secure elements and control the use of application programming interfaces (“API's”) that interface with the secure elements. Additionally, the use of NFC functionality in a card emulation mode may also be restricted. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved systems and methods for communicating payment and/or other transaction-related information between a mobile device (or other contactless consumer device) and a recipient device.